1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing unit used in a television lens for use in television image capture, the television lens including a lens apparatus and a camera device attached to the lens apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical apparatus for use in television image capture includes a television camera body and a television lens apparatus, and when the optical apparatus is used, the television lens apparatus is attached to the television camera body. The television lens apparatus mainly includes a lens body unit and a drive unit. The lens body unit includes an optical image-capturing system and a manual ring for manually operating the optical image-capturing system. The drive unit contains a motor, a control substrate, and a central processing unit (CPU), all used for electrically driving the manual ring. On the outside of the drive unit, various switches and operating members, both used for providing instructions for electrical control, are disposed. The television image capture by means of the television lens apparatus used to be performed mainly by a manual zoom and a manual aperture setting, but it has been frequently carried out by using an electrical servomotor. As a result, diverse functions are added to the drive unit (see Japanese Patent No. 3420542).
Examples of such functions include a preset function that moves a zoom lens with a motor upon the pressing of a switch up to a position that was stored by a user and a function that assigns this preset function to a desired switch that is freely selected by a user from plural switches disposed on a drive unit.
In order to set these diverse functions, an optical apparatus including a function-setting unit for setting the functions regarding image capture in a lens apparatus, a display panel used for setting the functions, and a storing unit capable of storing a plurality of setting information elements for the individual functions has been proposed. Such an optical apparatus allows a user to grasp settings easily and quickly and has improved usability resulting from increased ease of use of the function-setting unit.
These functions set in this manner can extend the range of image capture performed by photographers and realize an optimal camera work selected in accordance with various image-capturing conditions.
Such an optical apparatus, which is used for television image capture and includes the television camera body and the television lens apparatus, is mostly owned by a broadcast station or an agency, not by an individual, and therefore, the optical apparatus is often used by different photographers, who can individually set various settings. As a result, when a first photographer determines a setting of the optical apparatus and then a second photographer uses the optical apparatus, a problem arises in which the second photographer may encounter the operation of an undesired function when, for example, operating a switch on the drive unit.
Most of the television image capture is unexpectedly started in order to seize an opportunity to capture a critical image. In these cases, the problem described above is prone to lead to missing such an opportunity.
According to the present invention, a setting information element for each function regarding image capture in a television lens apparatus is changed to a standard setting information element by a particular operation, so that problems, such as the operation of an undesired function upon the push of a switch on a drive unit, and the like, are solved.